prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elimination Chamber 2011
Elimination Chamber 2011 (also known as No Way Out 2011 in Germany) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on February 20, 2011 at the Oracle Arena in Oakland, California. It was the second annual Elimination Chamber event. Background Elimination Chamber featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. After The Miz won the WWE Championship in November 2010, Raw commentator Jerry Lawler was given what was billed as his first WWE Championship match, after criticizing Miz's win by using his Money in the Bank briefcase while former champion Randy Orton was injured. He lost to Miz in a TLC match after his fellow commentator Michael Cole stopped Lawler from climbing the ladder. On the January 31 episode of Raw, the Raw General Manager announced a Raw Rumble match, to determine the WWE Championship contender at Elimination Chamber, while the losing participants would be entered into an Elimination Chamber match to determine who will face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania XXVII. The participants were CM Punk, Randy Orton, Sheamus, John Morrison, John Cena, Jerry Lawler, and R-Truth. Lawler last eliminated Sheamus to win the battle royal to earn himself the title match. At the Royal Rumble, Alberto Del Rio won the eponymous match to earn himself a World Championship match at WrestlMania. He subsequently announced he would wrestle for the World Heavyweight Championship, held at the time by Edge. Edge at the time was embroiled in a feud with Dolph Ziggler and his on-screen ex-wife Vickie Guerrero, who was also scripted to be dating Ziggler. On the final episode of SmackDown before the PPV, Acting General Manager Guerrero stripped Edge of the championship and awarded it to Ziggler, only for Teddy Long, the real GM, to give Edge a return match which he won. After this, Long fired Ziggler leaving one of the six places in the Elimination Chamber match empty. The other participants are Kane, Rey Mysterio, Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) to retain the WWE United States Championship *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Kofi Kingston (10:30) *Edge © defeated Kane, Drew McIntyre, Wade Barrett, Rey Mysterio & The Big Show in a Smackdown Elimination Chamber Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (31:10) *The Corre (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) (w/ Ezekiel Jackson) defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov © (w/ Tamina) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (5:05) *The Miz © (w/ Alex Riley) defeated Jerry "The King" Lawler to retain the WWE Championship (12:10) *John Cena defeated Randy Orton, John Morrison, R-Truth, King Sheamus & CM Punk in a RAW Elimination Chamber Match to determine the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania XXVII (33:15) Elimination Chamber Matches Entrant means the no. at which the wrestler started the match or came out of the chamber at. Smackdown RAW Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Elimination Chamber *WWE No Way Out DVD release * Elimination Chamber 2011 on DVD External links * Elimination Chamber 2011 Official Website * Elimination Chamber 2011 at CAGEMATCH.net * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Elimination Chamber PPV Category:No Way Out